


one that loved not wisely but too well

by eena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eena/pseuds/eena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://ishi-chan.livejournal.com/92524.html">Ficathon Response</a>
</p>
<p>:</p>
<p>Erica/Scott, <i>you are a fever i am learning to live with</i>, future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one that loved not wisely but too well

She still teases, years later when they’re all in senior year and Derek finally lives somewhere that isn’t condemned and things don’t feel like they’re falling apart at the seams and everything important is just trickling through his fingers.

 

Erica still teases, like she’s just newly turned and looking for a fight, or a fuck, or something and everything because she had nothing before. She pouts and trails her fingers along his skin like Derek’s still pushing her to make him join the pack (and he’s already joined and unjoined and rejoined for good now, so there’s no need). She still makes inappropriate comments during lunch, licks her lips when she knows he’s looking, and takes to wearing really short skirts in the spring.

 

And he’s still waiting on Allison, still waiting for the on-again portion of their currently off-again relationship, and he knows that bothers her. Both hers, because Allison knows why Derek turned Erica in the first place and Erica will never forget the look on Allison’s face when she tried to kill her and Boyd both.

 

And he can’t say a thing to her, both hers, because both are sort of right. Allison’s reasons sound kind of petty, but he knows they’re not because it’s more than Erica. It’s about Derek and how he used Erica and how he turned her to turn her out for Scott and that’s unsettling even though that time has passed. And Erica, well, Scott can’t force her forgiveness and knows it’s not his place to try to do so. Allison went to some dark places in the aftermath of her mother’s death, and Scott knows too much about dark places. And if Allison can get uncomfortable about a wolf’s walk on the dark side, than Erica holds the right to return the favour.

 

And he would say the teasing is payback, but it’s not. It’s just Erica. Erica with her red lips, bouncy blonde hair, and incredibly toned body. She puts herself on display, turns on the charm and the sex and has boys and girls trailing after her in the hallways because that’s what she wants. That’s who Erica is, the girl who had no attention except the bad kind, and now can get any kind of attention with a flip of her hair or the sway in her hips.

 

He doesn’t even stop her when her nails are snaking up his legs in Chemistry, because she’s all tease and tease that girl. He doesn’t bother getting riled up and embarrassed, because Erica’s Erica and she won’t stop if she gets the reaction she wants, because the thrill of it is beyond that for her. So he does what he can do, with a frown of his lips and the twitches of his eyebrows. And she’ll do what she can, with the push of her tongue against her lips and sighs and gasps of her breath.

 

And he’ll have her, red lips, bouncy hair, toned body and all, in the spring of their senior year. He’ll have her for months and months, for hours at a time, in between the sheets of his bed or with the backseat seatbelts digging into his back. He’ll have her days before and days after the full moon, have her hard against the walls of Derek’s old hideout where no one will hear them howl and smash and fuck like the two monsters that they can be. He’ll have her like he can’t have Allison, with nails and teeth and claws and fangs and yellow eyes and guttural noises that make it feel like every part of his body is exploding just underneath his skin.

 

She’ll leave him, when college looms, because she wants to this school and he’s going to that school, and she’s not the girl who does that sort of thing. But she’ll give him a mind-blowing send off, smirks in triumph at the dazed look on his face because he can love Allison, but only Erica can do this to him.

 

And the pack will mention it all the time without ever mentioning it at all. Stiles and Jackson are suddenly buddies with shared jokes about it, and even Isaac won’t not laugh anymore. Derek says nothing, because that’s what Derek does best, and Boyd will ignore them all because that’s what Boyd does best.

 

And winter break doesn’t come soon enough, and they’re right where they left off. She comes back smelling like a different boy and he’s smelling a bit more like Allison, but it doesn’t matter in the dark of the rail car. Somewhere between this and the ruin of his bed sheets, he realizes that the part of his brain that usually goes Allison, Allison, Allison has stuttered and faltered until it’s Allison, Allison, Erica, Allison, Erica, Erica, Allison.

 

He’ll ask Stiles if it’s possible to love more than one person, and Stiles will hand him the dictionary, the word polygamy highlighted and he’ll throw it back at Stiles’s head because that wasn’t the idea.

 

He doesn’t figure it out, not when during spring break and she’s back smelling like another different boy and he for once smells like a girl that isn’t Allison, and he’ll forget her name the second Erica trails her fingers up his thigh and puckers her red, red lips because that’s what she does.


End file.
